


Colleen

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Dark, ETNuary, M/M, Post-ETN, Visiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: She came by Joey's house. It was locked. But this, was important. This was personal.
Relationships: Joey Graceffa/Daniel Preda
Series: ETNuary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	Colleen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's!! <3

I knock on Joey’s door.

One.

Two.

He doesn’t answer it.

Then again, it is like, twelve in the morning, so…

And I didn’t exactly call to tell him that I was coming, either.

It was supposed to be a surprise visit, anyhow.

I’m not discouraged!

I have Plan B right here:

A bobby pin.

Never leave home without one, ladies and gentlemen and non-binary friends!

Never leave home without one.

I fit the metal ends through the tiny hole, and get jiggling.

Some resistance…eyy, there it is!

The tumbler that gives first.

Nice.

No. 2 follows in no time-Perfect.

A little more…

The third one weakens.

Now I just-

Hang on…

No. 4, and then 5.

I fiddle around the guts a bit longer until the last, No. 6, decides it’s had enough.

The makeshift pick withdraws, my hand closes on the knob.

Ha! I’m still a King.

Nobody comes down the stairs to yell at me for the unholy racket this thing is making.

Geez, Joey, sleep heavy much?

Not even the dogs stir.

No doubt, still thinking me a friend.

Niceee.

I tuck away the pin.

If they’re not gonna come to me, then I guess I’ll just have to come to them.

It’s only fair.

_It’s only fair._

I smile bitterly.

I don’t turn on the lights, and I don’t make a sound as I head up their stairs.

I wonder what they’ll think when they see me.

Will they be surprised?

Will they be happy?

I wonder if they’ll be happy.

I may not be Rosanna Pansino, but I’ll still get some love.

Unless I’ve been usurped as his nearest and dearest friend since I’ve last seen him.

Wouldn’t surprise me any.

His bedroom.

Asleep in Daniel’s arms.

Poor boy.

They just don’t know.

Quietly…quietly…I get closer.

They don’t even notice.

I stand there for a moment.

Only watching…

So peaceful.

I almost feel bad.

“Joey…Joey, wake up”.

He startles-

“Hm-wha-“

I smile.

“Joey, it’s me”.

His eyelids blink out the fog of sleep.

He squints.

“Huh…”

“It’s me, Joey”.

I lean over until I can balance one leg on the mattress.

“Did you think you could forget me?”

On a scale of 1-10, how scary do you think I look?

I grin as his pupils shrink.

“You left me to die”.

I shift more of my weight as he scrambles to sit up.

“Daniel-DANIEL!!”

He doesn’t move.

He can’t.

It’s not his Nightmare to face.

The wounds won’t heal.

Ugly, bleeding holes.

All.

Over.

**Me.**

“What, you didn’t expect this?”

Poor boy…he could shove me off, if he really wanted to.

But I know he’s too trapped in his own guilt for his own hands to do it.

Shake…inches from what’s left of my face.

_Sad._

I dig my fingers into his eyes.

His scream echoes into my ears, and I savor it.

My **revenge.**

**Author's Note:**

> Have some nice poison for ETNuary.
> 
> (519 vs. 487 Words).


End file.
